SHERLOCK BBC NUMB
by DarkCryonic
Summary: "Sherlock lo supo siempre, la gente siempre terminaba cansándose de él… John había demostrado tener una paciencia digna de su persona, pero siempre había sabido que en algún momento ésta se destruiría y no vería más que decepción en los ojos del médico… "


**Basado en la serie de la BBC: Sherlock**

**NUMB**

**Por DarkCryonic**

**-Eso es insensible de tu parte… yo…-**John cerró los ojos y llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz para concentrarse y calmar su enojo.

Sherlock apenas levantó la mirada de su móvil mientras buscaba información que le fuera de ayuda para el resolver el caso.

**-Habías demorado…-**Murmuró Sherlock apretando el móvil entre sus manos. John se dio vuelta en su sitió y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Sherlock lo supo siempre, la gente siempre terminaba cansándose de él… John había demostrado tener una paciencia digna de su persona, pero siempre había sabido que en algún momento ésta se destruiría y no vería más que decepción en los ojos del médico… y la había visto, todo aquel día desde el incidente con la policía a eso de las nueve de la mañana cuando le dijo a Lestrade que la niña a la que estaban buscando estaba muerte y muy probablemente flotando en el Támesis. John se le había quedado mirando fijo. Lestrade había quedado con la boca abierta a media palabra. _

**-¿Qué?**

**-Por lo general las personas se demoran menos tiempo... has tardado en llegar a la misma conclusión…-**Dijo bajando el sonido de su voz aparentando de que hablaba de cualquier cosa menos de su relación de amistad y el quiebre que veía frente a sus ojos.

_Lestrade le había quedado mirando un momento antes de decirle que no podía hablar así frente a los demás. Menos cuando se trataba de la vida de una pequeña. Él no entendió porque tanto drama, no era el primer muerto flotando en el río. John le había apretado el brazo para que se callara en más de una ocasión mientras intercambiaban opiniones sobre el presunto sospechoso. "los sentimientos no sirven en la investigación, ¿acaso sentir pena por esta niña hará que trabaje mejor? Saben que no es así." Había dicho levantándose de su sitio, mientras salía de la oficina llevándose la carpeta con información sin pedirla si quiera. Escuchó a Lestrade bufando a sus espaldas y a John soltando una disculpa._

**-¿Qué?**

Sherlock se puso en pie y camino hasta la escalera. Necesitaba hacer más investigación.

**-De todas formas estoy acostumbrado... **

**-¿Sherlock?**

Ya había sucedido en el pasado cuando Moriarty había hecho explotar personas. De qué habría servido lamentarse. Aquello solo distraía y los hacía perder tiempo. Compadecerse, sentir pena, dolor o lo que fuera que hicieran los neurotípicos no le ayudaba, ni siquiera tenía sentido para él. Es por lo que no quería saber nombres, ni llegar a conocer a los parientes de las víctimas de los casos que atendía, si es que no era lo suficientemente probable que estuvieran involucrados en la muerte.

El detective tomó su abrigo y salió del departamento si decir más. John se quedó en lo alto de la escalera sin saber muy bien que había sucedido.

Sherlock no volvió hasta media noche. Subió las escaleras con su acostumbrada agilidad. John estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con un libro que soltó apenas escuchó llegar al otro, listo para hablar de lo que fuera. Sherlock dejó su chaqueta en su propio sillón antes de dirigirse a la cocina para sentarse frente al microscopio, lo encendió mientras dejaba algunas muestras sobre algunas placas de petri. John le siguió hasta la cocina y se sentó frente a él con una taza de té.

**-¿Me vas a explicar que significó lo que dijiste la última vez que nos vimos?—**Dijo como si nada. Sherlock le dio una mirada fugaz demostrando que no estaba muy concentrado en John. –**Eso de que ya estabas acostumbrado…. ¿Acostumbrado a qué?**

Sherlock puso una muestra en el microscopio y se acercó a ver.

**-Pues sólo expuse un hecho que siempre ha sucedido.** —Dijo mientras movía el petri. **—Hasta Mycroft debe estar sorprendido de que no hayas salido corriendo antes del piso. **

**-Si no has visto bien, no estoy corriendo. Sigo aquí.** –Dijo el médico mientras hacia trabajar su cerebro. **—Así que me estás diciendo de que estás acostumbrado a que la gente te abandone o algo por el estilo.**

**-Tampoco es que hubiera mucha gente a mí alrededor como para que ocurra tan seguido.** –Dijo Sherlock mientras cambiaba la muestra por otra que según John sólo era un poco de tierra de dios sabe que lugar.

**-No es como si tú dieras muchas oportunidades como para que las personas se acerquen a ti, tampoco.**

**-Me ahorro la incomodidad, por decirlo de alguna forma.—**Dijo Sherlock haciendo un pequeño gesto sarcástico antes de volver sus ojos a la observación de la muestra.

**-Y porque se supone que yo debería salir corriendo… ¿de qué me perdí?—**Preguntó John. Sherlock se retiró del microscopio y le miró por sobre el, entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Me miraste de esa forma. La he visto antes, esa mirada. Pero está vez fue más…**

**-¿Que mirada?**

**-Ésa, como la que hace Donovan cada vez que me ve. También la hace Lestrade. Hoy la hizo cuando estábamos en la oficina**.—John ladeó levemente su cabeza mientras recordaba a qué se refería el otro.—**Mycroft, él también…**

**-¿Sólo porque te miré de una forma en particular?**

**-No es cualquier…-**Sherlock se calló de golpe. Trató de buscar la palabra en su mente. La exacta. Se paró de la silla y caminó hasta la chimenea deteniéndose frente a ésta mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura y se balanceaba lentamente mientras su cerebro recorría las variables tras la respuesta. Llevó sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando al fuego dijo: **de todas formas no importa**. —Dijo dejándose caer en su sillón individual sin quitar los ojos del fuego.

**-Claro que importa… quiero entender lo que sucedió…-**Dijo el médico sentándose frente a él.

Sherlock le miró levemente antes de negar. Miró sus manos por un segundo antes de irse a su cuarto dejando a John sólo en el salón sin saber muy bien que significaba todo aquello.

Continuará

DC.


End file.
